Cawthon College (Reupload)
by kymchee
Summary: Four high school friends head off to college after a handful of a senior year together. It seems that what once happened follows them however...
1. Prolouge

**Hejo and welcome to my newest story... Cawthon College (I do not own FNAF!)! I wanted to make a prequel to this but I just didn't feel like it! But anyways, enjoy chapter one! But first, backstory (prologue)!**

* * *

Freddy POV

Senior year was coming to an end! Finally for fuck sake!

"Only one minute till high shit ends!" I yelled.

"I know!" Foxy yelled back.

Since the year started, Chica and I broke up, Foxy and Bonnie broke up, and we decided on going to one college together! After school ended we went to my house.

"Guys!" Chica exclaimed, "It's time for college!"

"Yes!" Foxy yelled, "Getting buzzed and fucking girls!"

"He's pumped." I joked.

"Come on!" Bonnie yelled at Foxy, "There's more to college than sex and getting drunk right?" He asked.

"No!" The three of us yelled in sync.

"Wow." He sarcastically said.

"Well let's see what college's are available." I said.

"I got Cawthon College!" Bonnie said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What? I not the smartest!" He joked.

"I got Cawthon College, Kupa Keep Kollege, and Taco Bell University." Foxy said, "What? I enrolled in a school for Taco Bell."

"I got Cawthon College and Texas A & M." Chica said.

"Well I got Cawthon College and... oh my god!" I yelled, "Anthro University! The best college in the country!"

"Good for you." Foxy said sad.

"Yeah." Bonnie was clearly depressed.

"Great." Chica whimpered.

"Why you guys so down?" I asked.

"Cause we won't see you again." Chica told me.

"Why?!" I yelled.

"Your hands down gonna pick Anthro University!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"But I wouldn't leave you guys for the world!" I yelled.

"You left me. :(" Chica said sadly.

"I wasn't ready for a relationship and you weren't ready!" I yelled.

I was torn between my future and my friends.

"Tell us when you choose a college." Foxy grumpily left.

"Yeah." Bonnie and Chica said leaving.

I went to my room.

"What do I choose?" I asked myself, "Future? Friends?"

I called the others about four days later.

"Well I chose to go to... Cawthon College with you guys!" I yelled with excitement, "I told you guys I wouldn't leave!"

That's how we decided to go to college together.

* * *

 **Well thanks for reading he prologue! I wrote this at midnight so sorry if it's short I'm tired! Also, it's the fucking prologue! But anyways, I'll be sleeping (writing!)! Blue BALLZ!**


	2. Welcome To Cawthon College!

**Hejo and finally here with an actual chapter about college! Plz P.M. me and review to tell me how bad my writing skills are. But anyways, read this!**

* * *

Freddy POV

He was sitting in the car with his dad ranting on how he chose this piece of shit college instead of the best college in the country.

"Why on earth would you choose this place over THE (pronounced thee) best college?!" He yelled.

"Because I want to be with my friends!" I yelled.

He was glad to have me out of the car. He didn't want to go into the college so he dropped me off and ditched me.

Chica POV

My father and mother divorced so Bonnie and I were separated for the first time [in forever]!

"Mom." I whimpered.

"What's going on sweetie?" She responded.

"I miss Bobby." I forced myself to say.

"I know. I do too." My mom responded.

 **(A/N Chica and Bonnie's mom's name is Francisca.)**

"Why'd he have to go with dad?" I asked.

"Because you father needs someone to be with." Francisca responded.

"But I would've went so Bonni er, I mean Bobby could be happy!" I said.

"You would do that for him?" She asked, "That's sweet Chica."

I blushed, but I was serious about switching with Bonnie to make him happy. I started to tear a little thinking about his misery.

Bonnie POV

I was bleeding in my head, chest, feet, legs, and even my ears! I was thinking of Chica and how nice she was to me.

"I want to see Chica!" I thought.

I knew I wouldn't but, there's hope. We pulled up to the college and my dad was pretty happy.

"Now git out you shit!" He yelled.

I got my stuff and walked up to the college hoping no one would know until later.

Foxy POV

I was walking to college as it was about two... maybe three blocks down the road. After juvenile detention for shooting, I got my grades straight and went to the P.F.T.T (Program for Troubled Teens) to help me with my past. I eventually passed high shit with the others and decided college was right.

"Bon- oh shit!" I yelled, "What happened?!"

"M-m-m-m-my *sob* dad! After our parents divorced, I went with my father." He sobbed, "He would slice me with knives, whip me, and even try to drown me from time to time." He started flat out crying.

I hugged Bonnie and told him it was okay.

"Gayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Freddy joked.

I gave him a friend punch in the arm.

"Bonnie what the hell happened?" He asked.

"His dad, his dad happened." I said, "We should leave him alone for a while and let Chica handle it."

"Right." Freddy said running to find his dorm room.

I went to the registering table with Freddy. It was my turn.

"Name." The lady said.

"Spike Phillip Fox." I said.

"Building you'll be staying in is Northern Cawthon." She said, "Third floor, fourth door to your left."

"Thanks." I said.

I went up to my dorm to unpack.

Freddy POV

"Next." The lady said.

"He-" She cut me off.

"Name." She said.

"Fredrick Fazbear III." I said doubtfully.

"Building you'll be staying in is Western Schmidt." She said, "Fifth floor, seventh door to your right."

"Thank-" She cut me off again.

"NEXT!" She yelled.

Chica POV

I finally made it to the college. I saw Bonnie and went up to talk.

"Hey holy shit!" I yelled, "Bonnie your a-a-a-all cut up!"

"Dad did this." He told me.

"Okay. You go to the nurse and I'll register us." I said as he went to the nurse.

I went to the registering table.

"Hello can I register two people?" I asked.

"Who is it?" She asked in monotone voice.

"My step-brother." I said.

"Okay." She responded.

"Name." She said.

"Christine Chicken." I said.

"You'l be staying in the building Western Schmidt." She said, "Fifth floor, eighth door to your right."

"Other name." She said upset.

"Bobby Bunny." I said.

"He'll be in your room." She said.

'Yes!' I thought, 'I get to hang out with Bonnie after months of not seeing each other after we decided on colleges!'

 **(A/N Any sentences with ' ' around them are thoughts.)**

"Bonnie! Guess what?!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked excited.

"We're sharing a room!" I yelled.

"What really?!" He said excited.

I showed him our room keys and they both had the same room number. We hugged each other in plain sight.

"Oh shit!" I whispered to Bonnie.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Boys can't hug girls in college!" I whispered a bit loud.

"Why?!" Bonnie whispered confused.

"Cause rumors will spread th-" Speak of the devil.

"Christine and Bobby sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Other students would yell.

I left Bonnie on his own and went to the room.

'I like Bonnie, but not that way!' I thought.

Freddy POV

'I still like Chica, but Foxy likes her so should I lay off?' I thought.

Foxy walked in to my room.

"Hey Foxy!" I said excited.

"So what's going on Freddy?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I said as I walked to the door and locked it.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Tell you what?!" He asked.

"Do you like Chica?!" I yelled.

"I-I-I-I guess I do." He barley even spoke.

"Well back off cause she's mine!" I yelled at him.

"Okay!" He yelled in fear, "Well if you love her so much, go help her!" He yelled.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"People think her and Bobby are a 'item' now." He told me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2 of Cawthon College! I had to make this chapter longer because of the short prologue! But P.M. me for new ideas and review and favorite! But until then, I'll be writing! #AreYouUpWithDown...Hashtag**


	3. Long Story Short

**Hejo! It's ManBat4428 here and I'd like to cover some character stats:**

 **Bobby: Gender, Male. Age, 18 (Freshman). Height, 5'4. Nickname: Bonnie. Cock size, 6 inches.**

 **Christine: Gender, Female. Age, 19 (Freshman). Height, 6'5. Nickname: Chica. Breast size, C cup**

 **Fredrick III: Gender, Male. Age, 19 (Freshman). Height, 6'4. Nickname: Freddy. Cock size, 8.5 inches.**

 **Spike: Gender, Male. Age, 17 (Freshman). Height, 5'11. Nickname: Foxy. Cock size, 7 inches.**

 **Freda (Toy Freddy): Gender, Female. Age, 20 (Sophomore). Height 6'5. Breast size, D cup.**

 **Spring (Springtrap): Gender, Female. Age, 21 (Junior). Height, 5'7. Nickname: May. Breast size, C cup.**

 **Fredrick Jr. (Golden Freddy): Gender, Male. Age, 21 (Junior). Height, 6'7. Nickname: Goldie. Cock size, 9 inches.**

 **Sky (Toy Bonnie): Gender, Female. Age, 19 (Freshman). Height, 5'6. Nickname: Cloud. Breast size, B cup.**

 **Star (Toy Chica): Gender, Female. Age, 19 (Freshman). Height, 5'5. Breast size, C cup.**

 **There are the stats with new characters but start reading!**

* * *

Freddy POV

"I'm so sorry Foxy." I said running out the room.

I ran into a girl I've never met before.

"Hello." I said.

She was a girl that was an inch taller than me. She looked older too.

"Hey." She responded.

"Fredrick." I said holding out my hand, "But you can call me Freddy."

"Freda. Freda Flo." She said.

"Gotta go!" I yelled running down to Chica's room which is next door.

I went into Chica's room.

"Hey Chica." I said.

"Hey Freddy." She responded.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said a bit down.

"I heard about you and Bonnie." I told her.

"It's that... that they don't know that we're related and that was out of excitement. They just don't *sob*understand." She cried.

I hugged her and told her not to worry and etc.

"Th-th-th-thanks Freddy." She still was crying a bit.

"Don't mention it." I told her.

Sky POV

I saw a bunny getting mocked by students who looked like Juniors and Seniors.

'You need to do something Sky!' I thought, 'Don't! You'll have the living shit beat out of you!'

I don't know how I talked myself into going to help.

"Kid what are you doing?!" He asked.

"Who you calling 'Kid' Short Stack?" I asked.

"My name is Bobby but call me Bonnie." He told me.

"Okay. Now run on three." I said, "One. Three!" I yelled.

We started sprinting for dear life. We ran to his room.

"Chica!" He yelled.

"B-B-B-Bonnie!" She yelled in joy as she hugged him.

"So are you two dating?" I asked awkwardly.

"No. Brother and sister." Chica said.

"So who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Sky. Sky McCloud." I said.

"Well this is my sister Chica." Bonnie said.

Goldie POV

"Freddy?!" I yelled.

Goldie is like Freddy but gold somehow.

"Freddy!" I said, "I've been everywhere looking for you!"

"Goldie!" Freddy yelled, "I'd love to talk but I'm looking for someone."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A girl named Freda." He said.

"A sophomore?! She's outta your league!" I yelled.

"No she-" He froze, "Wait a sophomore? Fucking hell!"

"Told ya." I said.

"You do this all the time!" He yelled.

"Well you can't hurt me! I'm a Junior, your a Freshman!" I bragged, "Sorry! Had to say it!" I laughed.

"I'm out!" Freddy yelled leaving.

'Where's Spring?' I thought.

I found Spring in her room.

"Hey Spring!" I said happily.

" _Hey honey._ " She said licking her lips.

"Spring stop that!" I joked.

"But I need you in me so bad!" She yelled.

"Stop trying!" I just kept saying 'no'.

"Fine!" She said annoyed.

"Come on! We have a whole week of _fun_!" I reminded her.

"I know!" She yelled, "But it's been three years!"

"I will!" I yelled leaving, "Hey Freda!"

Sky POV

I went to my room after meeting Bonnie and Chica.

"Hey Star." I said.

"Why you so down?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

"What? Haven't found your 'perfect match' yet?" Star joked.

"Well you haven't found your's yet so I'm fine!" I mocked.

I left our room and what seemed like hours walking to I don't know where was only a few minutes. I went to Bonnie's room for some unknown reason.

"Hey Bonnie." I said.

"Why are you here again? Didn't you just leave?" He asked.

"Well yeah, but I got bored." I said.

Chica left the room so I moved next to Bonnie.

"Why'd ya do th-that?" Bonnie asked.

"Well. It looked like you needed someone to be with." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"This." I said shortly before I pulled his head towards mine.

We quickly pulled away from embarrassment. We both blushed heavily.

"Sk-Sky." He said quickly.

"I'm so s-s-sorry!" I quickly yelled.

"It's okay." He said calming me, "I don't mind."

"Thank you Bonnie." I said gladly.

"Your welcome?" He said with a look of confusion on his face.

"See you around!" I said loudly.

Freddy POV

 **Time skip lunch... bitch!**

I went to Chica and Bonnie's room. I went to talk to Chica.

"Hey Chi-" She covered my mouth.

"I know why your here and just leave." She said pinning me to a wall, "We're done Freddy. Just quit it."

"First. Ow and rude." I said, "And second I didn't come to ask you that. I came here to ask you if you wanted to get a pizza with Foxy, Bonnie, me, and Sky."

"A pizza? Sounds great!" She said with glee.

"We're leaving so get ready." I told her before leaving.

 **Skip to on the way to the pizzeria.**

Sky POV

We were walking to the place when...

"Fredrick Fazbear's Pizza." Chica said.

Freddy started walking away faster and faster.

"Freddy. What's up man?" Foxy asked once we caught up with him.

"I don't want to talk about my dad's success. I want to be different!" He yelled.

"But why would you?" I asked.

"Because everyone thinks I'm a huge-ass jerk because my dad has money!" He said pissed, "Know what, just go without me! I've lost my mood." He exclaimed.

"Why's he so upset?" I asked.

"Sky it's not your fault but, Freddy hates talking about his dad." She told me why.

"Freddy your back!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I need food. So I came back." He said.

We made it to the place and got a table.

"Drinks?" The waiter asked.

 **Skip past this for copyright reasons.**

 **Also ordering cause that's boring! P.S. they got 1/5 anchovies for Chica, 1/5 cheese for Foxy, 1/5 olives for Bonnie, 1/5 pepperoni for Sky, and 1/5 onions for Freddy. One hell of an order right!**

The pizza came. Foxy no joke took his fifth of the pizza and shoved it down his throat!

"That's so gross!" Chica exclaimed with a bit of interest.

"It takes time." He said calmly.

He ran up to a waiter and asked, "Bath...rooms?" He asked choking.

"Down, to the left, to the right, and up." He said **(Kudos to you if you got the joke!)**.

He walked back like nothing happened.

We all finished our pizza fifths and paid.

"Shit! I don't have a pen to write a tip." I said softly so no one heard.

"You can use mine." Bonnie said with a... look on his face.

Thank God we got a booth or everyone would've saw this!

I unzipped his pants and took off his boxers.

"Aw." He moaned in pleasure.

I started taking in his dick no problem.

"You like that you slut?" He teased.

I started choking and a few people saw us! Perverts!

 **5 minutes later bitch!**

"Oh my god! I'm..." He started shooting cum into my mouth and on my facial areas and a little on my shirt.

People started recording us do that! What motherfucking sons of bitches little pieces of shit sluts and perverts they are! How rude right!

Bonnie and I snuck into the restrooms to wash up completely and things got a bit awkward.

"Aren't you a nice little slut?" He teased.

"You don't even know." I teased rubbing my clit.

I started stroking his cock.

He tried to fuck me.

"No. That's for later." I said giving him a wink as I left.

We went back to our dorms and I met Bonnie in his room.

"Um... Bonnie." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

 **Time skip to night!**

Freddy POV

We met up in Freddy's room for a game of Truth Circle.

"Okay Sky, spin the bottle." Chica said.

To play Truth Circle, you put a bottle in the middle of the circle, spin it, and whoever it lands on gets asked a question.

"Freddy!" Bonnie yelled.

"Hmm... do you still use a stuffed animal?" Sky asked.

"Fuck no!" I yelled confidently.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Foxy.

"Foxy. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No." He said sadly.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

It landed on me. Shit!

"Freddy... do you still have your v-card?" Bonnie asked.

I started blushing so hard!

"*lets out breath* *sigh* Yes." I said nervously.

The others started laughing their asses off.

"Shut up Bonnie! At least I didn't let someone I just met fuck me!" I taunted.

We stared at them and the whole time they were kissing.

"What. The. Serious. Fuck. Bonnie?" Chica asked.

 **Time skip to morning!**

I was barely awake. I heard a knock at the door.

"Freddy! It's Star!" She yelled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sky's best friend." She said.

"Okay." I said as I opened the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To say-" She didn't finish.

She quickly started blushing and turning around.

It wasn't long to see that I noticed the same thing.

"Um..." I said.

"I came to say hello." She said with her back turned.

"Uh... bye." I said horribly embarrassed.

I got dressed and stayed in my room to avoid seeing her again.

Star POV

I didn't know how to react to that.

"He didn't look that bad." I said, "What the hell?! Stay focused. That's your friends-boyfriends-friend your talking about." I said to stop myself.

"Hey Star." Sky said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just sleeping." She responded.

"Um... question." I forced myself to say.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Is Freddy still single?" I struggled to say.

"Ooo! You like him!" She teased.

"No I don't!" I yelled blushing.

"How'd you see him? You've never met before." She said.

"Um... that's for me to know and for you to not know!" I covered up.

"How'd you meet?" She asked eager to know.

"Fine. We met when I went to say hi and..." I didn't tell her the end.

"What the hell Star?! Tell me what happened!" She yelled.

"No! That's private! Oh shit!" I covered my mouth.

"Wait. You saw his dick!" She gasped, "How big was it?" She asked surprised.

"I didn't look!" I yelled.

She gave me the motion of a blowjob.

"Sky! When'd you become so inappropriate?" I asked

"What do you mean?" She responded.

"Never mind." I said.


End file.
